


豆浆｜4U

by loveisreaching



Category: Minyoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 4





	豆浆｜4U

−1−生姜  
*  
浪漫的法兰西，人人都想成为宋旻浩笔下的裸女郎和情男种。  
姜昇润也不例外。  
不过他没有那么大的野心，在想的基础上增加一点点渴望的情感，便再无其他。毕竟他本人已是风俗场上众客裸露的玩物，再去干点类似的事情，总是有点芥蒂。  
即使宋旻浩笔下的裸物是艺术献身。  
又有什么区别呢？  
姜昇润轻蔑地嘲笑自己是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸罢了。数了数用自己身体攒下的钱，大抵还是不够的，离赎身远远不够。  
他略微叹了一口气，又马上收拾好自己消极的情绪，穿上普通的T恤和七分裤，去到花店买了一束向日葵带到自己更衣室的衣柜存放。  
又是新的一天，他只希望今天的客人善待自己，虽然仅仅只是希望，抱着这样1%的可能，也得对生活充满期待。  
*  
今天会来一位贵客，爱丽丝妈妈早就交代过他。  
按照妈妈给的喜好，他画上诱人的酒红色眼影，烈焰红唇辗转，照着镜子竟生出一丝女人的邪魅。在透视衬衫的低领口别有心思地别上一朵蓝玫瑰、一朵向日葵，姜昇润自己也满意极了。  
“昇润～”爱丽丝妈妈心情好极了，打了一个响指，袅袅娜娜地走过来，“哎呦，我们昇润真的太漂亮了，隔壁家斐波那都没有你这样女人的姿态……”  
“妈妈，您别说笑了……”姜昇润总是反感把他和女人做比较，不过事实就是如此，他亦无心反驳。  
“昇润呐，偷偷告诉你，今天来的贵客是宋旻浩……”爱丽丝附在姜昇润的耳边笑意盈盈，“你知道该做什么吧……”  
“嗯……我不会辜负您的期望的……妈妈……我想先和你提一下赎身的……”  
“昇润呀，妈妈跟你讲过吧，什么场合说什么话……”爱丽丝用手指托起姜昇润的下巴，用力捏了一下，“好好享受今晚。”她打了个漂亮的响指，一杯长岛冰茶递到姜昇润手边，替他整理了一番衣服，说道，“宝贝，领口再低一点～”  
*  
和平常俗气的男客不同，宋旻浩选择的是最暗角的一个灯光明媚的房间，不需要矫揉造作地合唱老式情歌也不需要钢管舞作兴，甚至连主舞台的裸舞也完全看不到。  
这是姜昇润第一次进入这个房间，心里略略有点温暖带着一些酸酸涩涩的不知味。他在门口深深地吸了一口气缓缓放出，拍了拍自己的脸，露出恰到好处的笑容，敲了敲门：“宋先生您好，我是姜昇润，请问我现在可以进来吗？”  
宋旻浩听闻并没回答，把杯中余下的白葡萄酒一饮而尽，扣上西装外套的纽扣，款款而去开了门。  
“等你很久了，请进。”  
“谢谢宋先生。”  
进去之后，姜昇润坐在角落，像是初涉情场的小鸡仔，羞羞地绞着手指。  
他觉得他和他们不一样，所以不可以一上去就勾着脖子馋吻，也不可以攀附着他的手往自己低到尘埃的领口出进深——不可以用这种方法让他点最贵的酒，给自己最多的小费。  
莫名的情愫上升，他第一次希望在这里得到尊重。  
“怎么不过来？爱丽丝说你是这里的头牌，你现在的表现可不像哦。”宋旻浩笑着看他，手指夹着烟猛吸一口，用低沉的嗓音轻柔地说。  
“怕您不喜欢。”  
“哈？我怎么会不喜欢投怀送抱呢？”宋旻浩笑得过于爽朗，他靠近姜昇润一把搂住，在他胸前的蓝玫瑰和向日葵上吻了一下，“我不喜欢这里。”  
“您说去哪里都可以……”姜昇润赶走脑袋里沉沉的想法，换上招牌的笑容，甜甜地说。  
“照例的酒钱已经给爱丽丝了，今天和明天你都属于我。”宋旻浩的大拇指经过姜昇润的饱满嘴唇停留，揩去一点溢出的红色，搂过他的瘦得过度的肩便往外走。  
和爱丽丝打过招呼，像嫁女一样送过他们，临走前还在姜昇润耳边交代“浪荡一点”。  
*  
是辆老式敞篷车。  
姜昇润由宋旻浩护送，礼貌地坐进车内。  
宋旻浩亦一如爱情电影那般，凑近他的唇，拉过身后的安全带替他扣上，经过之时偷偷浅吻小酌一口，久久地盯着姜昇润，而后一起离开。  
五月的巴黎，晚风温柔极了，姜昇润闭着眼睛感受着，这样一刻钟短暂与外界拥抱的幸福和自由。  
“你没穿内裤。”宋旻浩单手开车，另一只手搭在姜昇润的裤裆。  
“是。”这对姜昇润来说并不是一件难以启齿的事，毕竟为了方便，总得做点妥协。  
“我不喜欢。”递过一条崭新的内裤给他，“穿上。”  
“等下不会不方便吗？”  
“等下我不会做你不喜欢的事。”  
“嗯？”  
“穿上吧。”  
姜昇润也没扭捏，脱了丝绒西裤便套上内裤。  
是他很喜欢的棉质平角裤，他摸了摸，心里头暖暖的，因为客人各种奇怪的癖好，他已经很久没有穿过正常的男士内裤了，而此刻，这样摸着，眼眶有些湿润。  
敞篷跑车开的很快，经过埃菲尔铁塔的时候，姜昇润失了神地惊呼了一声“埃菲尔”，宋旻浩急速转头看了他一眼，露出一瞬间宠溺的笑。  
他说：“以后带你来。”  
“哈哈，宋先生说笑了，今天过去您还会记得我吗？”  
“你会记得我吗？”  
“我当然会记得您。”  
“希望如此。”  
*  
目的地是宋旻浩的工作室。  
姜昇润一走进去，浓重的熟悉感扑面而来。他梦中常有的蓝玫瑰和向日葵花群在这里盛开。  
“今天我也买了一束向日葵……”姜昇润勾着宋旻浩的手说。  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，我也很喜欢向日葵。”  
“我以为你会比较喜欢蓝玫瑰。”  
“宋先生为什么会这么觉得？”  
“蓝玫瑰的花语：奇迹和不可能实现的事。”  
“宋先生说笑了，我哪里是奇迹，我就是一个靠身体赚钱的人。”  
“那你又为什么喜欢向日葵？”  
“爱与忠诚，我希望有一天，我可以拥有。”  
“哈哈哈，昇润，你跟他们口中的样子很不一样。”  
“宋先生还要聊天吗，还是我们直接开始？”  
“你全部脱了吧，站在那里就好。”  
姜昇润理所当然照做，不过宋旻浩并未靠近他，只是不远处开始捣鼓起了画具。  
“时间可能会比较久，如果撑不住了你可以跟我说。”  
“宋先生是要……画我？”  
“是，我请你来当我的模特。”  
“真……真的吗？可是没有经过爱丽丝的同意……”  
“姜昇润。”宋旻浩一场画着，一边心不在焉地说，“我是宋旻浩，我想做的事，不需要经过别人同意。”  
*  
一夜很快过去，姜昇润除了站在那里，什么也没个宋旻浩做。  
六点的钟声响起，宋旻浩画完最后一笔，舒展了自己的身体，对着他说：“要来看看吗？”  
“好，你可以等我一下吗？现在我的身体有点僵硬……”  
没等姜昇润说完，宋旻浩便一把横抱起他。姜昇润身体打了个激灵，以为终于要开始做点什么了，双手不自然地勾紧他的脖子，开始调整自己的姿态。  
“我说过，我不会做你不喜欢的事，昇润。”  
“嗯……”  
“我只是想给你看一下，我笔下的你，很美……”宋旻浩把姜昇润放下，站在画前，“这是第一幅。”  
“这是第一幅？还会有……第二幅也是我吗？”  
“还会有无数幅，以后我只为你而画。这是我对你的承诺。”  
−2−雨润  
*  
距离那天已经过去三天有余，回来的那天，向日葵自然是焉嗒嗒早已打不起精神。  
姜昇润在想宋旻浩。  
他开始变得心不在焉，油腻的男人趴在他身上大喘气他也不愿配合着叫几声，甚至是连腿都要被强行扒开，他的口碑急速下滑。  
随之而来的就是爱丽丝的巴掌。  
“你出息了是不是？”啪地一巴掌打在右脸，“叫你张嘴你不张？你这张嘴有多贵，口一下还要看你心情？”又一巴掌打在左脸，“张不开腿，张不开腿？一晚上四个男人上你我没见你张不开腿啊？不干不净的杂种靠什么吃饭现在还搞不清楚？”接连三四个巴掌打得姜昇润恍了神，一下没站稳倒在了地上，“你装什么装？给我起来，你不是感谢我吗？你就用这种方式感谢我？心意没用，我要的是钱！狗杂种，没有我你早就死在河里了，你知不知道！我要钱！你得帮我挣钱！用你那没用的脏东西给我挣钱！”爱丽丝对他又打又踢，全然不顾人来人往。  
“妈妈……妈妈我错了……”姜昇润无力地挣扎了一下，气息越来越微弱……  
“爱丽丝。”熟悉的低音在这场激烈的闹剧中响起，仿若镇定剂一般送到姜昇润惨败的心里，他知道是他来了，“爱丽丝，我跟你说过，我很喜欢姜昇润吧～”他闲闲散散地靠在吧台，微微晃着手里的龙舌兰说。  
“宋先生，这是我们的家务事……”  
爱丽丝还没说完，一巴掌便落在她浓妆艳抹的脸上，“这是第一巴掌。姜昇润是人不是不干不净的杂种。”接着一只手抓住了她半露的垂胸，啪一声打在她的左脸，“第二巴掌，谢谢你的救命之恩。”接着宋旻浩把她甩到一边，横抱起姜昇润吻入他的眼睛，“里昂，给我往死里打。”说着，带着姜昇润大跨步离开。  
*  
汽车驶到塞纳河畔停下，姜昇润靠在车窗无言地看着车外。  
“昇润，看着我。”宋旻浩掰过他的脸让他正对着自己。  
拿出早已准备好的卸妆水和棉布，一点一点擦去残余的妆容，而后捧着他的脸，轻轻抚摸受伤的嘴角，用消毒棉拭去发黑的血迹。  
“昇润，我不喜欢你化浓妆，一点都不好看。”  
姜昇润垂着眼什么都没有说。  
“昇润……”  
“嗯。”姜昇润吸了吸鼻子，回答道。  
“我的手摸过爱丽丝的胸，我觉得好脏。”宋旻浩委屈地说。  
姜昇润拉过他的手，低头伸出舌头一寸一寸舔舐，末了，便深深地亲吻了手掌心那颗小小的痣，哽咽着回答：“好了。”  
宋旻浩一把扣住他的后脑勺，把他拥入怀中：“以后只做我的人吧，昇润，我是旻浩。叫我旻浩。”  
“旻浩，我想赎身。”  
“好。”  
*  
回到工作室，宋旻浩拉着姜昇润去浴室，小心地擦拭了身子，透亮晶莹的肌肤横亘着一道又一番血迹斑斑，有吻痕、有打痕、还有那些不留情面的吸血牙迹……宋旻浩心疼极了，用湿毛巾小心翼翼地经过，试图感同身受他这些年受的所有苦难，心抽抽地，像要碎了一般。  
“宋先……旻浩，我梦到过，你画室里的蓝玫瑰和向日葵，不知道为什么总觉得很熟悉……”  
“说明我们是前世情人啊……”  
“哈哈，前世吗？这已经是我的第二世了，在我失忆之前，你也像这样来过我的生活吗？”姜昇润很久没有这么放松过，碎碎念的可爱小毛病久违地开始了，“不对……你应该和我是两个世界的人呀，妈妈说我是河滩上捡来的孤儿，连是哪国人都不知道……你不一样吧，你那么好……谁都想靠近你……”  
“昇润，我不好……你才好……如果……”  
“旻浩，我的私处很痒……”姜昇润突然支支吾吾起来，“可能是……可能是昨天的客人卫生不太好，有点发炎了，你可以帮我看看吗，我的口袋里应该还有药水，你可以帮我涂一涂吗？”  
“好。”  
不多久，宋旻浩便拿来，姜昇润以一种奇怪的姿势撑着水池，等待宋旻浩为他的私处洁净。  
“旻浩，你对我有欲望吗？”  
“有。”  
“那你为什么……”  
“我说过，我不喜欢做你不喜欢的事情。”  
“没有人会在乎这个的，只要你付了钱，我就有义务。”  
“我付钱不是为了让你服务于我，而是为了让你得到暂时的解脱。”  
“旻浩……”  
“好了，那里有衣服，你穿上来画室找我。”  
姜昇润还愣在原地，暖暖的，很想哭，是熟悉的感觉，梦里得到醒来又失去的熟悉感袭遍全身，他开始好奇宋旻浩的过去。  
−3−日昇  
*  
接下来的日子很简单，宋旻浩从第一幅全裸，到第二幅内裤，再到第三第四幅，替姜昇润一件一件把脱掉的衣服画上，而作为模特的姜昇润也在这个过程中把曾经失去的衣服一件一件穿上。  
最后一幅是他穿着棉质白T恤和五分运动裤，拿着向日葵和蓝玫瑰深情看着爱人的画面，结束的那一刻，他感觉到了重生。  
“旻浩，我是不是以前认识你……”那天晚上他们相拥准备入睡时，姜昇润对宋旻浩说。  
“昇润，不要逼迫自己去回忆过去，你只要知道现在和以后，你都只是我的。”  
与此同时，外界的报道铺天盖地。  
一夜之间，姜昇润这个名字和宋旻浩一起席卷整个法兰西。  
而关于姜昇润不光彩的过去也一并倾泻而出。  
而宋旻浩并不在意，他只是一遍一遍告诉姜昇润“你什么都不用在意，你是我的，所以我的一切都是你的”。  
姜昇润心里很不是滋味，过去消失的片段像碎片一样反反复复。  
宋旻浩忙于月中的画展，和姜昇润相处的时间自然少了不少。  
这天爱丽丝给姜昇润打电话，一把鼻涕一把眼泪假模假样表达深切的思念，希望他过去。  
姜昇润也没多想，便穿着宋旻浩给他买的白衬衫去了，路过埃菲尔铁塔，用手指比了一下，收藏在自己的心里。  
到了那里，爱丽丝妈妈就迎上来，亲昵地勾着姜昇润寒暄，好像一切没有发生过。  
“妈妈……”姜昇润还没说完，便被爱丽丝一剂戳入的针头迷晕。  
等醒来已沦为肥肉横飞的男人底下的赤裸玩物，他想挣扎，却毫无力气。  
男人堵住了他的嘴，他用力一横，偏过头，如亡命徒一般疯狂叫着宋旻浩的名字。  
绝望之际，听到外面三声枪声，他不知道那个男人什么时候离开自己的身体，然而在意识模糊的最后一刻，他知道是宋旻浩抱起了他。  
后来断断续续地从报纸上看到，爱丽丝妈妈的店被大火烧得头发丝都不留一根，而原本富丽堂皇的她瘸了腿变成了铁塔下面的一个乞丐。  
“怎么了？”宋旻浩抱着姜昇润，在他的肩头啃了一口。  
“爱丽丝……”  
“不要提她，她已经不存在了。”  
“我的更衣室里有一朵向日葵是送给你的……现在……应该被火烧了吧……我总是这样，买了想带回家，却总是因为各种各样的事让它们死在我的衣柜里……”  
“没关系，以后不会了……以后不会了……以后你可以每天送我一束。”  
“旻浩，我有点想起来了，我们是不是相爱过，每次见面时，你总爱送我一束蓝玫瑰。”  
宋旻浩没有回答，只是问他：“你愿意吗？”  
“旻浩，我愿意。”  
宋旻浩一个翻身把姜昇润压在身下，“姜昇润，从此以后你只能是我的，你再也不能忘记我，你再也不要离开我。”  
话音刚落，即刻开始这样等待已久的交合。而他的承诺永远没变过——姜昇润，我对你的爱至死不渝。  
*  
画展很成功，一个被迫扒光了衣服、伤痕累累的少年，在爱人的笔下一点一点遮盖住私享的裸体，给了世人极大的震撼。  
宋旻浩也是在那一天宣布，只为他的爱人姜昇润作画。  
有很多人采访时问他原因，他说：“画裸体是为了他，不画裸体也是为了他，我的一切都是为了他，他是我唯一的缪斯，他是我终身追求的艺术，他是我的蓝玫瑰。”  
*  
姜昇润并没有去画展，而是去了埃菲尔铁塔。他远远地看到了乞讨的爱丽丝，不知名的酸酸涩涩涌上心头。  
他慢慢走近，把手里的向日葵递给她，并且把这些年攒下来的身体钱全都包好了塞进她的衣兜。他不恨爱丽丝，即使靠着零零碎碎的记忆可以大概知道爱丽丝对他的作贱，他也不恨她，不是他多么伟大多么无私，而是他打从心底里感谢爱丽丝让他与宋旻浩重逢，他的旧爱，他一生的爱。  
“妈妈，谢谢你。”  
留下这句话，便和过去的一切告别。  
*  
宋旻浩是在塞纳河畔找到姜昇润的，他带着一大束蓝玫瑰，连同那只很多年前准备的戒指一起，放到姜昇润怀里。  
他从花束里拿出，单膝跪下，说：“昇润，你不用勉强自己回忆过去，你只要知道我爱你，我永远爱你就好了。昇润，我对你的爱至死不渝……昇润，嫁给我吧。”  
姜昇润伸出手指，接受这份绵长的爱。戒指入指的那一刻，他对他说：“旻浩，我爱你，以前是，现在是，未来也是，永永远远，我永远是你的。”  
* 浪漫的法兰西，依旧是人人都想成为宋旻浩笔下的裸女郎和情男种，但从此以后，他只为他而画。


End file.
